Which One Will I Choose?
by Sansami no Yue
Summary: Sakura hanya meminta satu lelaki saja untuk mengisi hidupnya, tapi banyak yang datang membuka hatinya untuk Sakura. Siapakah yang akan dipilihnya? SasuSaku/SasoSaku/NejiSaku/GaaSaku/DeiSaku. Special for Shirayuki.
1. Chapter 1

Hai, namaku Haruno Sakura. Aku adalah siswi kelas XIIB Konoha High School. Mungkin aku bisa dikategorikan salah satu murid terpintar diangkatanku dan bisa dibilang aku ini murid kesayangan para guru. Ayahku adalah seorang dokter di rumah sakit ternama yang ada di Konoha, sedang ibuku sudah bercerai dengan ayahku saat aku kelas VII SMP. Jika kalian tanya kelebihanku apa, maka akan kujawab jika aku cukup berbakat di bidang jurnalistik.

Aku memiliki kakak angkat bernama Namik- ehm, maksudku Haruno Naruto. Sebenarnya dia adalah sepupu jauhku, tapi karna kedua orang tuanya meninggal saat ia masih kecil, maka ayahku mengangkatnya menjadi anak angkat.

Dan maaf saja jika kalian ingin tau mengenai kisah cintaku, maka jawabannya nihil. Aku sama sekali tidak pernah merasakan yang namanya punya pacar, jatuh cinta, dan kecemburuan. Semua laki-laki yang mengejarku hanya menginginkan ketenaran karna aku sering muncul menjadi cover majalah remaja. Mereka hanya menginginkan uang/warisan kakekku dulu. Mereka ingin menjadi pacarku supaya aku memberikan mereka contekan saat ulangan karna aku pintar.

Tidak pernah ada lelaki yang tulus mencintaiku. Setiap malam aku terus berdoa supaya bisa menemukan jodoh yang mau bersamaku bukan karena uang, ketenaran, dan kepintaranku.

Tapi sayangnya, sampai sekarang ini permintaanku belum dikabulkan..

.

.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Friendship, Romance,

Warning : OOC, typo(s), AU, multichapter, dan yang lainnya..

Sumary : Sakura hanya meminta satu lelaki saja untuk mengisi hidupnya, tapi banyak yang datang membuka hatinya untuk Sakura. Siapakah yang akan dipilihnya? SasuSaku/SasoSaku/NejiSaku/GaaSaku/DeiSaku. Special for Shirayuki.

**Which One Will I Choose?**

Sakura POV

Sudah jam tujuh lebih lima belas menit, haah, Kakashi-sensei memang selalu terlambat. Kapan, sih, dia akan datang tepat waktu? Kulihat kelasku benar-benar riuh, jika ada guru saja baru mereka diam. Sedangkan aku lebih memilih duduk manis di kursiku di pojok depan kanan dekat pintu, sambil membaca buku.

Aku memang tidak terlalu tertarik dengan gosip-gosip yang dibicarakan teman sebelahku selaku sahabatku Yamanaka Ino dengan Uzumaki Karin. Aku lebih senang memanfaatkan waktu yang ada untuk menambah ilmu dan wawasanku dari pada melakukan hal yang tidak berguna. Sepertinya Ino dan Karin sedang membicarakan murid baru di angkatan kami yang entah kapan masuknya.

Hmm... berisik sekali, sih, kelas ini. Dasar ketua kelas tidak becus, bukannya mengatur kelas malah ngorok dimejanya. Kakashi-sensei cepatlah datang...

End Sakura POV

Klek

Pintu kelas pun terbuka dan keluarlah sosok guru yang Sakura tunggu-tunggu, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kakashi? Kakashi pun melangkah masuk dan seketika suasana kelas yang pertama riuh menjadi hening.

"Ohayou Gozaimasu minna. Gomen sensei terlamabat, tadi sensei menemuk-"

"Yayaya. Bisa kita mulai pelajarannya? Kami tidak ada waktu untuk mendengarkan curhatanmu itu Kakashi-sensei." Kakashi menyapa seluruh kelas dan berniat memberi tau 'alasan' keterlambatannya yang tentu saja aneh-aneh. Tapi belum sepat menyelesaikannya, Kiba langsung menyela dengan tidak sopannya.

"Baiklah jika begitu, silahkan buka buku paket aljabar halaman 34!" Perintah Kakashi kepada murid XIIB.

Setelah mendengar perintah Kakashi, kebanyakan murid menghela nafas. Murid laki-laki menghela nafas karena pelajaran aljabar itu susah dan membosankan, sedang kebanyakan murid perempuan menghela nafas karena harapan untuk murid baru yang terus dibicarakan belum masuk hari ini.

.

.

Istirahat sudah dimulai 5 menit yang lalu. Tapi sepertinya Sakura sama sekali tidak berniat meninggalkan buku pelajarannya. Ino dan Hinata sudah pergi kekantin sejak bel tadi, mereka berupaya keras membujuk Sakura untuk ikut, tapi Sakura tidak bergeming sekalipun dan akhirnya memilih menyerah.

Karna saking seriusnya membaca, Sakura tidak menyadari jika ada seorang pemuda yang sudah berdiri didepannya. Pemuda itu mengulurkan tangannya dan menepuk bahu Sakura, yang ditepuk pun berjengit kaget. Sakura pun menengadahkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang mengganggunya.

"Akh, Gaara! Kau mengagetkanku tau! Kukira siapa!?" Gaaralah pemuda tadi, "Ada apa? Tumben kau kekelasku kalau bukan mencari Naruto." kata Sakura mengernyit heran dengan kedatangan Gaara yang tiba-tiba. Pasalnya Gaara jarang menemuinya jika bukan masalah sekolah.

"Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu makan siang. Aneki'ku membawakanku dua bento, tapi aku hanya makan satu. Jadi aku mau mengajakmu, bagaimana?" tawar Gaara yang ternyata ingin mengajaknya makan siang.

"Baiklah jika hanya itu maumu, aku akan menemanimu." jawab Sakura menyetujui niat baik Gaara.

Mereka pun berjalan beriringan menuju atap sekolah. Gaara tidak terlalu suka kebisingan seperti di kantin sekolah, makanya ia meminta Sakura supaya makannya di atap sekolah saja. Sakura, sih, setuju-setuju saja.

Sesampainya di atap, Sakura dan Gaara memakan bento mereka dalam diam setelah bergumam 'ittadakimasu'. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan saat makan tidak boleh ada suara. Setelah selesai makan pun mereka masih diam, suasana canggung pun menyelimuti atmosfer sekitar.

"Arigatou Sakura, sudah mau menemaniku."

"Bukan apa-apa. Ngomong-ngomong masakan anekimu enak, ya?"

"Aaa. Dia memang pintar memasak. Lain waktu akan kuminta nee-san untuk membuat bento dua dan mengajakmu makan siang bersama lagi." Setelah Sakura mendengar kalimat yang diucap Gaara, Sakura pun tersentak kaget dan semburat tipis menghiasi wajahnya.

"Ahh, tidak perlu kok! Lain kali aku akan membawa bento sendiri, aku tidak enak dengan kakakmu, merepotkan sekali." tolak Sakura dengan halus pada permintaan Gaara tadi.

"Jika kau bilang begitu, berarti kau setuju menemaniku makan siang lagi. Besok temani aku, yaa, dan besok kau yang membawa dua bento. Jaa!" kata Gaara kepada Sakura dan kemudian berlari pergi menjauh dari Sakura seakan tidak ingin penolakan. Sakura yang mendengarnya kembali dikagetkan dengan sikap Gaara yang berbeda.

Sakura pun melangkah kembali kekelas setelah terdiam cukup lama memikirkan kata-kata Gaara. Bertepatan dengan kembalinya Sakura kekelas, bel selesai istirahat berbunyi. Membuat mulut Ino harus menelan bulat-bulat pertanyaan yang ingin ia ajukan pada Sakura tentang kemana saja Sakura.

.

.

Murid-murid KHS langsung memenuhi koridor sekolah setelah berakhirnya pelajaran. Entah bagaimana caranya, Gaara bisa melewati koridor bak lautan manusia itu tanpa harus memakan waktu yang lama karna terombang-ambing.

Saat ini, Gaara berada di pintu kelas XIIB menunggu Sakura selesai memasukkan barang-barangnya ke tas. Rencananya Gaara akan pulang bersama dengan Sakura dengan motornya yang disetujui dengan gadis itu.

Ino sendiri hanya cengo melihat tingkah Gaara yang tidak seperti biasanya. Ino bahkan baru tau jika Gaara itu dekat dengan Sakura. _'Apa?! Sejak kapan mereka berdua dekat?! Aku bahkan yang dinobatkan menjadi Queen of Gossip saja baru tau! Lihat saja nanti malam Forehead, aku akan mengitimidasimu!' _batin Ino tidak terima jika dia sama sekali tidak tahu-menahu mengetahui hal ini, dia tidak terima jika dirinya yang dijuluki Queen of Gossip tidak tau. Karena jika ada yang sudah tau lebih dulu darinya, dia akan merasa harga dirinya terancam.

"Pig, aku pulang dengan Gaara, ya. Gomen tidak bisa pulang denganmu." kata Sakura pamit pulang dan meminta maaf karna tidak bisa pulang bersama Ino.

"Ah, tidak apa. Ini kan weekend, jadi nanti malam aku akan menginap dirumahmu. Aku tidak terima penolakan, jaaa Jidat." balas Ino terhadap permintaan maaf Sakura tadi, dia pun langsung melesat keluar kelas meninggalkan dua sejoli pink dan merah seakan ingin menegaskan tidak ingin dibantah.

"Haahh.. dasar Pig! Ya, sudahlah dari pada nanti malam aku tidak ada teman."

"Saku, kita jadi kan pulangnya?" kata Gaara meminta ingin pulang sekarang secara tidak langsung kepada Sakura karna Gaara memang tidak terlalu suka menunggu.

"Hmm, tentu! Ayo!" Sakura langsung mengiyakan dan menarik Gaara keluar kelas dan pergi menuju tempat parkir motor.

Gaara pun melaju dengan motornya dengan membonceng Sakura dan mengantarkannya pulang ke rumahnya. Setelah itu dia pamit pulang dan melaju di jalan raya lagi.

.

.

"Baiklah Haruno Sakura aku ingin penjelasan mengenai hubunganmu dengan Gaara! Aku tidak terima, bagaimana bisa aku tidak tau tentang kedekatanmu dengan Gaara?! Sebaiknya kam-blablablabla... dan-blablablabla kenapa-blablablabla" malamnya sesuai keputusan sepihak Ino di sekolah, Ino akan menginap di rumah Sakura. Sakura terima-terima saja dengan kehadiran sahabatnya, toh dia jadi tidak kesepian dirumah. Mengingat Tou-san Sakura lembur di rumah sakit dan anikinya berada di Ame untuk reunian dengan teman-teman lamanya.

"Sudah selesai Pig?" tanya Sakura setelah telinganya merasa tidak mendengar ocehan Ino lagi. Saat Ino mengoceh, Sakura hanya duduk di sofa ruang keluarga sambil memakan snack dan membalas pesan dari Anikinya, Naruto yang menanyai kabarnya.

Ino hanya menggeram kesal melihat respon sahabatnya yang memiliki jidat yang err- lebar? Ino sudah mengoceh panjang kali lebar sama dengan luar sambilan mondar-mandir di ruang keluarga rumah Sakura dan hanya inikah respon Sakura? Poor Ino-pig.

"Oke Oke, Aku akan serius." ujar Sakura karna menyadari ada dua perempatan di dahi sahabatnya dan mencoba bersikap lebih serius "Aku dan Gaara tidak memiliki hubungan apapun, sungguh! Kami hanya sebatas teman Ino-pig."

"Teman atau teman? Ayolah mengaku saja! Semua juga tau jika Gaara ada rasa padamu, tidak bisakah kau melihatnya? Dari gerak-geriknya saja sudah ketahuan." goda Ino pada Sakura. Tapi Sakura hanya membalas dengan memutar mata bosan.

"Sudahlah Pig, ada gosip terbaru apa di sekolah?" kata Sakura dengan nada malas dan mencoba mengalihkan perhatian gadis blonde itu.

Dan benar saja, Ino pun langsung tertarik untuk membahas gosip-gosip terbaru di KHS. Jarang sekali sahabat merah jambunya itu menanyakan tentang gosip, makanya Ino langsung bersemangat menceritakan.

"Akh! Kau tahu?! Suigetsu terlihat mendekati Karinblablablabla... Kimimaru dan Tayuya baru jadianblablablabla.. Sasame sepertinya menyukai Kibablablabla.. blablabla"

Dan sepertinya malam weekend Sakura akan penuh dengan celotehan tidak berguna Ino. Sebenarnya Sakura bingung dengan gadis bermata aquarime itu, _'apa, sih, bagusnya dengan semua itu? Lebih baik membaca untuk menambah wawasan dari pada membicarakan yang belum pasti. Shikamaru, aku pinjam istilahmu sebertar, mendokusei!' _batin Sakura bertanya-tanya sampai meminjam istilah 'merepotkan' milik Shikamaru segala.

.

.

Cahaya pagi matahari yang menghangatkan berhasil melewati celah dari gorden kamar yang bernuansa pink baby-light green. Ketara sekali jika kamar itu adalah milik seorang gadis. Suara dengkuran halus terdengar berasal dari dua gadis remaja. Yang satu berambut merah jambu tidur di pojok dekat tembok dan yang berambut blonde di sisi yang lain.

Gadis blonde itu terlihat mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata aquarime-nya karna belum terbiasa dengan intensitas cahaya yang ada. Setelah terbiasa dengan cahaya yang ada, gadis blonde yang bernama Ino itu membangunkan gadis pink yang bernama Sakura.

"Jidat, ayo bangun! Sudah pagi, katanya punya janji?" Ino membangunkan Sakura dengan mengguncangkan tubuhnya dan setengah meledeknya. Alhasih, Sakura pun merasa terganggu dan kemudian bangun. Baru saja Sakura ingin mengomeli Ino karna mengganggu tidurnya, tapi ia langsung tersentak kaget setelah ingat dengan janjinya dengan seseorang dan meloncat dari tempat tidurnya ingin bersiap-siap.

"Dasar, kalau tidak dibangunkan pasti akan seperti kebo sampai jam makan siang nanti" gumam Ino sambil menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah sahabat dari kecilnya. Hei, tak sadarkah kau Ino? Bukannya kau, ya, yang seperti kebo saat hari libur? Dasar, kebo bilang kebo.. =_="

Oke, skip. Hari ini Sakura memang mempunyai janji dengan seseorang dan seseorang itu adalah panda imut kita ehm ralat maksudnya adalah Gaara. Kemarin sebelum Gaara pamit pulang setelah mengantar Sakura pulang, Gaara lalu mengajak Sakura untuk pergi ke rumah kaca Minggu pagi ini untuk mengisi waktu luang. Supaya tidak terbakar kepanasan saat di rumah kaca, Gaara mengajak ketemuan di depan rumah kaca jam setengah sembilan pagi, dan saat ini jam delapan pagi makanya Sakura terburu-buru.

Ino sendiri memang berniat bangun pagi karena harus segera pulang kerumahnya sebelum jam sembilan. Ino disuruh untuk menjaga toko bunga ibunya karna ayah dan ibunya ada urusan sampai sore. Sebenarnya bisa saja ibu Ino menyuruh orang kepercayaannya, tapi ia meminta putrinya sendiri supaya putrinya ada kerjaan dari pada ia terus-terusan belanja di mall.

.

.

Seusai ritual pagi Sakura dan Ino, mereka berdua pun meninggalkan rumah Sakura pukul delapan lewat dua puluh menit tadi. Sakura sedang berjalan sendiri menuju rumah kaca tempat janjiannya dengan Gaara. Sedang Ino sudah memisahkan dirinya dengan Sakura beberapa saat yang lalu.

Sakura pun menghampiri pemuda berambut merah yang sedang berdiri tak jauh dari loket pembelian tiket masuk rumah kaca.

"Hei, sudah lama menunggu? Gomen ne." Sakura menepuk bahu yang diyakininya bahu seorang Gaara dan meminta maaf sambil menunduk karna membuat pemuda itu menunggu.

"Aa. Aku saja yang terlalu cepat datang. Ayo masuk, aku sudah beli karcisnya." balas Gaara dan mengajak Sakura masuk ke dalam rumah kaca.

Sepesang insan itu pun berjalan beriringan masuk ke dalam rumah kaca. Saat di dalam, suasana hati keduanya begitu tentram dan damai, keduanya tersenyum dan tertawa lepas. Aneh memang mengingat Gaara jarang tersenyum apalagi tertawa. Terkadang ada beberapa orang yang melihat mereka iri, kebanyakan mengira jika mereka adalah sepasang kekasih yang bahagia. Bahkan satu-dua merapal doa kepada Kami-sama supaya kelak jika punya kekasih/bisa seperti itu dengan kekasihnya.

.

.

Gaara dan Sakura sedang menikmati makan siang di cafe yang tak jauh dari taman. Setelah menikmati keindahan dan keanekaragaman bunga yang ada di rumah kaca, Gaara mengajak Sakura makan siang. Ternyata mereka berdua keasikan berada di dalam rumah kaca sampai lupa waktu.

Acara makan berlangsung dalam diam, seusainya Gaara mengajak Sakura jalan-jalan ke Konoha Center dan disetujui oleh Sakura. Karna ini hari libur, maka Konoha Center lebih ramai dari biasanya. Tapi keramaian itu tidak bisa mengubah kemauan keduanya.

Disana mereka bermain di Game Center dan sesekali melihat-lihat pakaian dan aksesoris yang dijual. Sebelum pulang, Gaara meminta Sakura menemaninya ke toko buku.

Setelah puas dengan kegiatan mereka, Gaara pun mengantar Sakura pulang menggunakan motornya.

Sungguh ini adalah hari yang indah bagi Sakura dan Gaara. Gaara merasa puas karena bisa menghabiskan waktu luangnya dengan Sakura, orang yang ternyata Gaara sukai. Sedang Sakura senang karena waktunya bersama Gaara tadi sangat menyenangkan.

.

.

TBC

Hai.. Yue kembali dengan fic baru. Hehe, gomen ne kalau Yue sudah nge-publish fic lain, padahal fic SACRIFICE belum selesai dan masih permulaan. Tapi Yue keburu ga sabar untuk nge-publish.

Fic ini tentang Sakura yang belum menemukan pujaan hatinya dan dia berdoa supaya bertemu dengan pemuda yang kelak menjadi jodohnya. Tapi ternyata bukannya datang satu pemuda, malah datang banyak pemuda yang membuka hatinya untuk Sakura. Inilah kisah pemuda-pemuda tadi mendapatkan Sakura. Chap satu ini tentang Gaara. Untuk siapa yang akan memenangkan hati Sakura Yue masih belum tau.

Penasaran dengan chap dua seperti apa? Reviewnya dulu, ne!

Tolong tinggalkan reviewnya yaa...

Hontou ni arigatou minna-san, n_n


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Friendship, Romance, **

**Warning : OOC, typo(s), AU, multichapter, dan yang lainnya..**

**Sumary : Chap. 2/Sakura hanya meminta satu lelaki saja untuk mengisi hidupnya, tapi banyak yang datang membuka hatinya untuk Sakura. Siapakah yang akan dipilihnya? /SasuSaku/SasoSaku/NejiSaku/GaaSaku/DeiSaku/ Special for Shirayuki**

**Which One Will I Choose?**

Pagi yang cerah dengan matahari bersinar terang dan kiacuan burung sebagai melodi tersendiri bagi orang-orang yang mendengarnya. Para pelajar berjalan menuju tempat mereka menuntut ilmu dengan girang tak sabar menanti apa yang akan terjadi di hari baru ini. Para orang dewasa mengobarkan semangat untuk pergi berkerja demi memenuhi kebutuhan hidup keluarga. Mereka yang sudah lanjut usia berjalan-jalan pagi sambil menikmati hari-hari tuanya.

Seorang remaja putri berjalan dengan langkah setengah berlari dan setengah berjalan, suasana hatinya sedang baik yang terlihat karena sejak tadi ia selalu melemparkan senyum ke siapa saja yang ditemuinya saat mejejakkan kakinya di KHS. Beberapa teman yang menyapanya dibalas dengan sapaan yang terdengar ramah di telinga siapa pun. Mata _aquarime_'nya berbinar-binar kala ia mengingat lagi apa yang akan disampaikannya pada sang sahabat sejak kecilnya.

Yamanaka Ino-gadis tadi langsung berlari menuju sahabatnya-Haruno Sakura yang sedang berdiri di depan lokernya. Wajah cantik gadis _blonde_ itu dihiasi senyuman dan terlihat tak sabaran jika diperhatikan lebih detail.

"Kyaa, Saki! Apa kau sudah tau kabar terbaru? Kau pasti akan senang sekali jika tau nanti! Ayo ke kelas supaya aku bisa menceritakannya padamu! Sungguh kau tak akan percaya ini!" celetuk Ino tiba-tiba di depan Sakura yang membuat Sakura kaget saat jarak mereka bisa dibilang dekat, terlampau dekat malah. Kenapa? Saat Ino melihat Sakura, ia langsung berlari ke arah sahabat pinknya dan berhenti tepat di depan wajah Sakura sehingga Sakura harus mundur supaya tidak kena hujan lokal dari Ino.

Mereka berdua pun menyusuri koridor kelas XII yang dipenuhi teman-teman seangkatan mereka dan memasuki kelas XIIB. Sudah lumayan banyak murid kelas yang sudah datang, tapi beberapa dari mereka sepertinya berada di luar kelas. Suasana kelas tidak terlalu ramai, karena kelas XIIB sekarang ini didominasikan oleh murid-murid perempuan yang sibuk cekikikan bersama dan beberapa murid laki-laki yang pendiam yang memilih tenggelam dalam buku.

Sakura dan Ino berjalan menuju kursi mereka yang terletak di barisan kedua dari depan tepatnya dekat tembok sebelah kanan kemudian menaruh tas dan duduk. Murid-murid yang ada di kelas itu tak tampak mempedulikan kehadiran sepasang sahabat itu, mereka lebih memilih menoleh sebentar ke arah mereka lalu kembali ke aktivitasnya masing-masing. Sakura dan Ino tampak biasa saja saat diperlakukan seperti tadi. Ino pun mulai menceritakan hal yang membuatnya melebihi kata senang dan gembira pada Sakura.

"Saki, alumni KHS akan datang hari ini untuk reunian! Tidak kah kau percaya itu? Berarti Deidara-_senpai_ dan Sasori-_senpai_ juga akan datang. Kyaa.. aku sudah tidak sabar melihat wajah keduanya, pasti bertambah tampan. Kira-kira mereka masih mengingat kita tidak ya, Saki? Semoga saja masih." Jelasnya. Ternyata alasan Ino sangat senang adalah alumni KHS akan datang hari ini untuk reunian. Sasori dan Deidara memang mengenal Sakura dan Ino, mereka adalah primadona KHS sebelum lulus. Pantas saja Ino sangat senang. Dulu saat Sakura dan Ino masih kelas XI, pernah ada gosip jika Sasori menyukai Sakura dan mencoba untuk mendekati Sakura. Makanya dulu Sakura pernah sempat terkenal di kalangan kakak kelasnya, tapi sampai saat ini Sasori belum pernah menyatakan perasaannya pada Sakura.

Sakura juga sebenarnya pernah sesekali mempercayai gosip tadi, tapi selalu di tepisnya dengan alasan Sasori tidak pernah menyatakannya jadi belum tentu pasti Sasori menyukainya. Sakura sendiri hanya menganggap Sasori sebagai sahabat yang baik dan tak lebih dari itu.

"Memangnya kau mau apa jika mereka masih mengingat kita? Kau mau mendekati mereka?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah biasa saja yang bertolak belakang dengan wajah Ino yang berbinar.

"Mau apa? Ayolah Sakura, diingat oleh alumni yang pernah menjadi / sampai sekarang masih menjadi primadona itu 'WOW' banget!" balas Ino dengan melanklonis dengan mata berbinar lagi karena sedang memikirkan kedua _senpai_'nya itu menyapanya dengan nada dan senyuman yang ramah.

"Ohh. Ngomong-ngomong kau tau dari mana tentang ini?" Ino mendelik tak suka dengan respon sahabat pink'nya, tapi mau apa lagi? Karena Ino tidak mau menghancurkan harinya dengan berdebat dengan Sakura, Ino pun hanya mengeluskan tangan di dadanya sambil bergumam 'sabar-sabar'.

"Aku tau dari Konan-_senpai_, kau tau kan? Perempuan dengan rambut biru dan sering menggunakan jepit bunga yang lumayan dekat dengan Deidara-_senpai _dan Sasori-_senpai_?"

"Ya, ya, aku tau."

"Hei, aku penasaran dengan kencanmu dengan Gaara kemarin. Ceritakan dong.." bujuk Ino cepat yang sangat ingin tau mengenai kencan Sakura dengan Gaara Minggu pagi kemarin

"Itu bukan kencan Ino. Kami hanya menghabiskan waktu senggang bersama." Bantah Sakura memalingkan mukanya ke arah lain dengan tujuan semoga Ino tidak bisa melihat semburat merah di wajahnya. Tapi Sakura kalah cepat dengan Ino sehingga Ino lebih dulu melihat semburat tadi sebelum Sakura memalingkan wajahnya, jadi munculah ide licik di kepala Ino.

"Yang benar? Ayolah mengaku saja padaku, sebenarnya apa hubungan kalian? Jangan-jangan kalian sudah jadian tapi merahasiakannya lagi?" tanya Ino penuh selidik dengan nada yang dibuat-buat dan melipat tangan di depan dada.

"Berhentilah menggodaku Pig! Bukankah sudah kukatakan semua dengan jujur saat kau menginap di rumahku Sabtu kemarin?" perkataan itu meluncur dengan nada yang sangat tenang dari mulut Sakura. Ino yang melihat balasan sahabatnya yang sangat tenang itu membuatnya jengkel. Tapi toh akhirnya Ino juga mengaku kalah dan diam terlarut dalam pikirannya sendiri yang tak jauh dari topik yang ia bicarakan dengan gadis musim semi tadi.

.

.

Istirahat memang waktu yang pas bagi mereka yang merasa lelah dan jenuh. Murid-murid Konoha High School langsung bernafas lega saat mendengar bel istirahat. Kebanyakan murid langsung menyerbu kantin sekolah, sehingga dalam hitungan detik kantin Konoha High School langsung dipenuhi remaja-remaja yang lapar.

Sakura sendiri tidak terlalu tertarik untuk pergi menuju kantin seperti kebanyakan temannya dan Ino, ia memilih duduk di bawah pohon rindang yang ada di taman belakang KHS sambil membaca novel.

Di arah yang berlawanan dari tempat duduk Sakura atau bisa dibilang di belakang pohon tempat Sakura duduk, seorang pemuda dengan mata _hazel _sedang duduk. Pemuda itu hanya duduk sambil menikmati hembusan angin yang menerpa wajahnya.

Pemuda tadi tidak menyadari kehadiran Sakura, begitu juga sebaliknya Sakura tidak mengetahui jika ada orang selain dirinya yang berada di taman belakang sekolah. Taman ini memang sepi, karena taman belakang sekolah tidak terlalu diminati murid-murid KHS sebagai tempat nongkrong. Aneh memang, padahal suasana taman ini sangat nyaman.

_Sakura side_

Saat Sakura sedang membaca bukunya kata demi kata, Sakura mendengar seseorang menghembuskan nafas berat. Sontak Sakura pun terkejut dan menoleh ke kanan dan kiri berusaha mencari sosok yang menghembuskan nafas tadi, tapi tak ditemuinya sosok lain selain dirinya.

Hembusan nafas itu tidak lagi terdengar, tetapi melainkan Sakura mendengar suara ranting pohon yang patah. Sakura tetap tidak menemukan sosok lain, kemudian dia pun mencoba mencari di belakang pohon tempat ia duduk.

_End Sakura side_

Pemuda bermata hazel tadi menyorotkan pancaran mata bosan dan malas terhadap apa pun yang dilihatnya. Pemuda tadi atau sebut saja dia Sasori mencoba untuk mengubah atau lebih tepatnya membenarkan posisi duduknya.

Saat mengubah posisi duduknya, tidak sengaja tangan Sasori yang berfungsi sebagai tumpuan berat badannya menekan ranting pohon yang patah dan membelahnya menjadi dua bagian.

Saat mengalihkan pandangannya dari ranting yang dirusaknya, hazelnya bertemu pandang dengan emerald. Sasori dan Sakura sama-sama terkejut dengan siapa mereka bertatap muka.

Cukup lama mereka terdiam mencoba mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi. Banyak pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang berkecamuk di benak masing-masing, tapi belum ada satu pun yang mencoba memecah keheningan yang dibuat oleh keduanya.

"Err, hai, Sasori. Lama tak bertemu. Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Sakura dengan canggung. Keduanya kini sudah berdiri berhadapan yang menyisihkan jarak kurang lebih 1 meter.

"Ya, lama tak baik, kau sendiri?"balas Sasori tak kalah canggung. Mereka berdua masih terlalu kaget dengan pertemuan mendadak mereka, Sakura yang tak menyangka bertemu Sasori di taman belakang dan Sasori tak percaya bisa melihat Sakura lagi. Karena dulu Sasori sempat berpikir jika dia tidak akan bertemu apa lagi bertatap muka seperti ini dengan Sakura.

"Aku juga baik. Apa.. yang kau lakukan disini?" raut canggung Sakura sekarang tergantikan oleh raut penasaran. Begitu juga dengan Sasori yang raut wajahnya yang sebelumnya kaget kembali tenang.

"Seharusnya aku di aula KHS untuk reunian dengan teman seangkatan dulu, tapi aku sedang malas jadi kuurungkan niatku dan pergi ke taman belakang." Perbincangan yang awalnya canggung juga berganti dengan obrolan ramah.

Keduanya pun mulai berbicara selayaknya sahabat seperti dulu saat Sakura kelas XI dan Sasori sebelum lulus atau lebih tepatnya saat Sasori kelas XII.

Di bawah pohon rindang itu kedua insan berbeda_ gender_bertukar pengalaman dan bercerita tentang hidup masing-masing setelah hampir setengah tahun tidak bertemu. Rupanya sekarang Sasori kembali ke tanah lahirnya, yaitu Suna dan melanjutkan pendidikan di salah satu universitas ternama di Suna.

Sasori pun mengajak Sakura untuk melepas rindu dengan berjalan-jalan sepulangnya Sakura dari sekolah, tapi Sakura menolak dengan halus karena sudah ada janji untuk menjemput aniki angkatnya di bandara sepulangnya dari Ame.

Walau sudah Sakura katakan tidak bisa, Sasori pantang menyerah. Dia tetap bersikeras untuk mengajak Sakura dengan mengganti jamnya setelah Sakura menjemput Naruto. Tapi Sakura tetap menolak dengan alasan lain.

"_Gomen ne_ Sasori, sepulang menjemput Naruto-_nii_aku masih harus menemaninya."

"Tapi kita kan jarang bisa jalan-jalan bersama Saku."

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf Sasori, aku sudah berjanji pada_nii-san_ tadi pagi saat dia mengabarkan akan pulang hari ini." Sakura meminta maaf pada Sasori dengan wajah menyesal. Bukannya Sakura tidak mau, tapi kalau memang tidak bisa bagaimana?

"Haahh, baiklah kalau kau memang tidak bisa. Mungkin lain waktu." Sasori pun menghela nafas menyerah dan mengakhiri kalimatnya tadi dengan senyum getir.

"_Arigatou_ sudah mau mengerti, kalau begitu aku kembali ke kelas dulu bel baru saja berbunyi. _Jaa ne_.." ucap Sakura berterima kasih dan pamit ingin kembali ke kelasnya dan melukis senyuman khas dirinya kemudian berlalu pergi melambaikan tangannya.

Sasori pun melihat punggung Sakura yang mulai menjauh dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Tidak ada yang bisa ia perbuat selain melepas kepergiannya.

"Ya, aku memang tidak pernah beruntung, semoga di lain waktu Dewi Fortuna berpihak padaku." Gumam Sasori entah pada siapa dan kemudian menghela nafas lagi setelah kembalinya Sakura kekelas. Sasori pun mulai melangkah kearah Sakura pergi tadi namun dengan tujuan yang berbeda, jika Sakura menuju kelas maka Sasori menuju aula.

.

.

"Hei, Jidat, tadi istirahat kau kemana? Aku tidak melihatmu di perpustakaan." Bisik Ino pada Sakura, walau pun berbisik Sakura masih bisa mendengar dengan jelas perkataan Ino.

"Aku di taman belakang." Balas Sakura juga berbisik pada Ino. Keduanya melakukan pembicaraan sambil berbisik karena saat ini pelajaran Ibiki-_sensei_. Mereka disuruh untuk membaca buku paket dengan tenang tanpa satu murid pun diperkenankan untuk berbicara atau berinteraksi dengan sesama teman. Jadi jika Sakura dan Ino ketahuan berbicara, maka tamatlah riwayat mereka.

"_Sou ka? _Ternyata alumni kita reunian di aula. Aku tidak sabar menemui Deidara-_senpai _nanti."

"Kau menyukainya?" sontak wajah Ino memerah mendengar penuturan Sakura, tapi langsung ditutupinya menggunakan buku yang seharusnya di baca keduanya. "Tadi aku sudah bertemu dengan Sasori." Kelanjutan dari kalimat Sakura itu sukses membuat Ino terkejut. Hampir saja Ino berteriak saking kagetnya, tapi aksinya dihentikan oleh Sakura.

_'Hampir saja, jika Ino benar-benar berteriak tadi pasti aku dan Ino berakhir membersihkan WC selama seminggu.' _Batin Sakura lega, setelah menghembuskan nafas lega yang pastinya tidak terlalu keras, Sakura langsung men-_deathglare _Ino yang di balas dengan cengiran _innocent_ sahabat _blonde_'nya itu.

.

.

"Kau itu! Coba bayangkan apa yang terjadi jika kau benar-benar berteriak dan Ibiki-_sensei _mendengarnya, hah?! Bisa tamat kita! Lain kali aku tidak akan menanggapimu jika kau berbicara denganku pada saat pelajaran Ibiki-_sensei_." Sakura memarahi Ino karena kesal dengan perbuatan sahabat yang dipanggilnya _pig_ itu. Ino sendiri yang kena semprot Sakura hanya nyengir tanpa rasa bersalah sedikit pun.

"Hehe, _gomen gomen_. Ngomong-ngomong ceritakan dong tentang pertemuanmu dengan Sasori-_senpai._ Yaa?" pinta Ino dengan nada merayu sekaligus mencoba untuk membuat Sakura melupakan yang terjadi saat pelajaran Ibiki-_sensei_ tadi.

"Hah? Tidak ada yang istimewa, semua biasa saja." jawab Sakura dengan nada malas sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya karena kembali teringat kejadian di kelas Ibiki-_sensei_ tadi.

"Hm? Yasudah, kau mau menjemput _aniki_mu, ya?" tanya Ino, sekarang Sakura dan Ino sudah berada di tempat parkir mobil KHS. Karena akan menjemput Naruto, Sakura berangkat sekolah menggunakan mobil _Honda Jazz _hitam milik Naruto dan meninggalkan motornya di garasi rumahnya.

"Ya." Jawab Sakura singkat, padat, dan jelas. Gadis _pinky _dan_ blonde _itu memasuki mobil tadi setelah sampai di tempat parkirnya. Ino memang berniat untuk nebeng dengan Sakura, jadi dia ikut masuk ke dalam mobil hitam itu. Tujuan yang pertama adalah Toko Bunga Yamanaka atau toko bunga milik ibu Ino, barulah Sakura pergi menuju bandara untuk menjemput _aniki_nya langsung karena pesawat yang dinaiki _aniki_nya sampai di Konoha kurang lebih setengah jam lagi.

.

.

**TBC**

**Yosh! Chap. 2 selesai, gimana nih? Hehe, atas review-review'nya author ucapkan terima kasih, ne. Gomen kalau tidak bisa membalas satu-persatu.**

**Chap. 3 kurang tau nih mau di update kapan, tapi yang pasti secepatnya berhubung minggu ini author tidak terlalu sibuk.**

**Minna, author minta vote yang menentukan pemenang hatinya Sakura di akhir fic ini ya.. :D Pilihannya ada Gaara, Sasuke, Neji, Deidara, dan Sasori. Minna pasti bingung kan mau pilih yang mana? Hehe, jelas! Kan pilihannya pada nggak kalah keren..**

**Sekali lagi, hontou ni arigatou gozaimasu minna-san, dan yaahh.. fic ini memang akan jadi fic yang panjang.. Jadi di mohon kesabarannya, n_n**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Friendship, Romance**

**Warning : OOC, typo(s), AU, multichapter, dan yang lainnya..**

**Sumary : Chap. 3/ Sakura hanya meminta satu lelaki saja untuk mengisi hidupnya, tapi banyak yang datang membuka hatinya untuk Sakura. Siapakah yang akan dipilihnya? SasuSaku/SasoSaku/NejiSaku/GaaSaku/DeiSaku/Special for Shirayuki.**

**Which One Will I Choose?**

Masa muda memang jangan dilewatkan seperti angin lewat begitu saja. Setidaknya harus ada pengalaman atau kenangan-kenangan bersama teman, sahabat, keluarga, maupun pacar. Tetapi, masa muda juga jangan digunakan sepenuhnya untuk berfoya-foya dan melakukan sesuai dengan kehendak diri sendiri. Paling tidak kita juga harus menambah wawasan dan ilmu kita untuk kelak dikemudian hari. Seimbang, begitulah kesimpulannya.

Membaca. Satu kata itu memang tidak kontras dengan mereka yang malas, tetapi sangat cocok jika dipasangkan dengan mereka yang gemar membaca. Dengan membaca, berarti kita telah menambah ilmu atau wawasan dan juga melatih otak dan mengasah logika untuk menangkap atau mencerna makna maupun inti dari sebuah bacaan.

Tak jauh-jauh dari kata membaca, seorang pemuda bersurai merah gelap memasuki sebuah toko buku. Wajah _baby_nan imut miliknya berpadu dengan jaket berwarna hitam kusam yang lengannya digulung sampai siku dengan kaos coklat polos untuk dalamannya. Dia mengenakan bawahan berupa celana _jeans_ biasa berwarna biru, dipunggungnya ia menggendong sebuah tas hitam dan sepatu _kets_putih-hitam sebagai alas kakinya.

Pemuda tadi bernama lengkap Akasuna no Sasori. Mata _hazel_'nya menyapu pandang toko buku yang tidak terlalu besar yang baru dimasukinya. Saat sedang melihat-lihat, mata dari mahasiswa jurusan seni tadi menangkap objek yang menurutnya menarik. Langsung saja seringai terpasang di wajah _babyface_'nya.

Tetapi seringai menawannya langsung sirna begitu melihat objek yang diperhatikannya yang ternyata adalah seorang gadis itu tidak sendirian, gadis yang sedang melihat-lihat buku sejarah itu datang tak sendiri, ia bersama seorang pemuda yang Sasori tidak kenal. Mereka berdua tampak akrab di mata _hazel _Sasori, rahang Sasori pun mengeras tanda tak suka dengan pemandangan yang disuguhkan didepannya.

'Sabar Sasori, bisa saja 'kan kalau dia adalah saudaranya? Ya, benar! Berpikir positiflah Sasori!' batin Sasori mencoba menenangkan dirinya sekaligus berharap harapan semunya menjadi kenyataan.

Sasori pun berjalan menuju gadis yang memiliki mahkota berwarna bunga kebanggaan Jepang. Saat sudah dekat, gadis dengan nama Haruno Sakura tadi terbalak kaget melihat mantan kakak kelas yang pagi tadi ditemuinya.

"H-hai Sasori, kita bertemu la-gi. Kebetulan sekali." Sakura seakan tertular penyakit gagap kawannya Hinata saat menyapa Sasori kemudian tersenyum kaku.

"Hai juga, kau benar! Kebetulan yang menyenangkan. Kau bilang mau menjemput dan menemani kakakmu?" Sasori mengucapkannya membalas sapaan Sakura sekaligus menyindir gadis bermata sewarna batu emerald itu.

"Ya, kau benar. Aku kemari menemani kakakku. Sasori ini kakakku Naruto-_nii_, _nii-san_ ini alumni SMA'ku Sasori." Sakura tidak terlalu suka dengan kata-kata Sasori tadi yang secara tidak langsung menyindirnya, tapi langsung ia kendalikan emosinya yang hampir meledak itu dikarenakan tidak ingin berdepat dengan Sasori di depan Naruto.

"Sasori, salam kenal." Kata Sasori kepada Naruto menjulurkan tangannya kepada Naruto.

"Naruto, ya, salam kenal juga." Balas Naruto seraya ikut menjulurkan tangannya dan mengaitkannya ke tangan Sasori dan mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan senyuman atau bisa dibilang cengiran_ ala_ Naruto.

"Sakura-_chan_, aku ke kasir mau membayar buku ini dulu, ya." Naruto langsung melesat pergi ke kasir untuk membayar buku yang akan dirinya dan Sakura beli sekaligus memberi dua sejoli perempuan dan laki-laki tadi privasi.

"Ehm, jadi apa yang kau lakukan disini?" pertanyaan Sakura memecah keheningan beberapa detik setelah perginya Naruto, karena sejak tadi keduanya hanya memerhatikan Naruto yang sedang mengantri di kasir.

"Kebetulan tadi aku lewat depan toko ini, lalu teringat dengan buku yang ingin kubeli, jadi aku masuk dan melihatmu kemudian menghampirimu, dan disinilah aku." Kalimat Sasori yang baru terucap tadi sepenuhnya adalah 100% bohong. Yang sebenarnya terjadi adalah Sasori sedang melewati jalan raya depan toko buku menaiki_ taxi_, kemudian Sasori melihat secara sepintas Sakura karena warna rambutnya yang mencolok memasuki toko buku ini, Sasori pun langsung memberhentikan _taxi_ yang dinaikinya dan membayar ongkos perjalanannya kemudian memasuki toko buku yang Sakura masuki. Untuk kelanjutanya _reader_ sudah tau 'kan?

"Ohh, begitu." Sakura manggut-manggut tanda mengerti, ternyata Sakura percaya sepenuhnya begitu saja dengan pernyataan rekayasa Sasori tadi. _Poor_ Saku.

"Kau mau pe-" perkataan Sasori tadi terpotong dengan perkataan Naruto yang sudah membayar belanjaannya di kasir tadi kemudian menghampiri Sakura dan Sasori.

"Sakura-_chan, gomen ne_. Aku ada pertemuan mendadak dengan _band_'ku lima belas menit lagi, katanya ada sesuatu yang penting yang akan dibicarakan. Kau pulang sendiri, ya? Ah! Bagaimana jika kau jalan-jalan bersama Sasori saja untuk menggantikan rencana kita? Kau mau 'kan, Sasori?" Naruto yang awalnya mengatakan kalimat tadi dengan lesu takut _imouto_'nya kecewa langsung semangat kembali setelah ide terlintas begitu saja di otaknya. Tentu saja kesempatan ini tidak disia-siakan oleh Sasori, seakan mendapat lampu hijau dari Naruto selaku kakak Sakura.

Sasori pun mengangguk semangat tanda mengiyakan tawaran Naruto. Sedangkan Sakura yang pertama kaget langsung ber-_positif thinking_, '_Well_, lagipula tidak ada buruknya, aku juga sudah lama tidak _hang out_ bersama Sasori.'

"Hmm, baiklah jika memang begitu. Aku tak keberatan." Sakura reflek mengangkat kedua bahunya karena memang dia tidak keberatan dengan rencana baru ini. Toh dirinya juga tidak kesepian walau Naruto punya urusan mendadak.

"Hehe, baiklah! Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, ya. Sasori aku titip _imouto_'ku yang imut ini, ya. _Jaa na_.." Naruto lekas pamit dan menitipkan adiknya pada Sasori lalu langsung berlari keluar dengan satu tangan melambai ke arah Sakura dan Sasori, sedangkan tangan yang satunya lagi untuk menenteng buku yang baru saja ia dan Sakura beli.

Sasori dan Sakura berjalan bersama keluar dari toko buku. Kemudian mereka berjalan tak tentu arah.

"Jadi kau mau kemana?" tanya Sasori karena dia sendiri tak tau mau kemana. Dasar Sasori, katanya mau melepas rindu, ehh, tapi pas udah berhasil ngajak malah ngga tau mau pergi kemana. Sakura pun langsung _sweatdrop _mendengar pertanyaan Sasori.

"Haahh, kau ini! Mengajakku pergi tapi tak tau mau kemana." Sakura geleng-geleng kepala menatap ke arah Sasori yang di balas senyuman _innocent_ Sasori beserta jari Sasori yang dibuat sedemikian rupa membentuk huruf 'V' tanda _peace_ atau damai. "Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke festival yang diadakan hari di Nyiyanda Junior High School?" tawar Sakura setelah mengingat jika ada festival di salah satu SMP ternama di Konoha.

Sasori yang awalnya tidak pernah berpikir sampai kemana-aku-akan-mengajak-Sakura langsung saja menyetujuinya daripada mereka berjalan-jalan tak jelas tak tentu arah seperti anak hilang.

.

.

Bel pulang bagaikan pahlawan di siang bolong bagi murid-murid yang mulai stres dengan pelajaran sekolah maupun mereka yang mendapatkan soal kuis dan tidak bisa menjawab. Sungguh bagaikan malaikat yang datang membawa mereka dari 'penjara' menuju kebebasan. Berlebihan memang, tapi inilah apa adanya yang ada di kepala murid-murid KHS.

Tetapi, sepertinya kesenangan dan kelegaan dari bel pulang langsung sirna hilang entah kemana dikarenakan hujan deras mengguyur Konoha. Awalnya, sih, hanya hujan rintik-rintik biasa, tapi secara serentak gerimis tadi langsung bertranformasi menjadi hujan deras disertai badai.

Murid-murid KHS pun menjadi bingung memikirkan bagaimana cara pulang. Beberapa anak orang kaya yang membawa mobil, sih, tenang-tenang saja, begitu juga beberapa murid yang nebeng temannya itu.

Sakura yang kebetulan tidak membawa kendaraan hanya duduk termangu di undakan yang berada di depan pintu masuk utama KHS, sesekali Sakura merapatkan jaket merah marun yang ia kenakan untuk menghambat udara dingin yang menyeruak. Tinggal beberapa murid saja yang masih bertahan di sekolah, kebanyak nekat berlari menerobos hujan menuju halte bis dekat sekolah. Sedangkan Ino masih akan pulang nanti sore dikarenakan harus mengurusi klub musiknya, Ino adalah wakil dari ketua klub musik, yaitu Fuuma Sasame. Jadi mau atau tidak harus datang kalau tidak mau dicap sebagai wakil tidak becus.

Seorang pemuda _blonde_ dengan poni yang menutupi satu matanya datang ke arah Sakura. Dia mengenakan jaket putih gading yang resletingnya ditutup sampai bagian dadanya yang menampakkan kaos biru muda, bawahannya dia memakai celana _jeans _berwarna hitam. Untuk alas kaki ia mengenakan sepatu _kets _dengan warna biru tua dan tangan kirinya memegang sebuah payung putih transparan.

"Hey, nona, kau bisa sakit jika berada dicuaca buruk seperti ini." Pemuda tadi berkata dengan nada biasa tapi tersirat kekhawatiran dikalimat tadi.

Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang mengajaknya berbicara dan alangkah terkejutnya dia, "Deidara-_senpai_! Apa yang_ senpai _lakukan disini?" sontak mata Sakura membulat melihat siapa yang berdiri di depannya yang diketahui bernama Deidara.

"Aku? Kebetulan saja aku lewat depan sekolah, kemudian aku melihatmu duduk sendirian disini makanya aku menghampirimu." Deidara menunjuk dirinya sendiri dan menjelaskan kepada Sakura kenapa dia bisa disini kemudian mengakhiri kalimat dengan melukis senyum di wajahnya. Sakura hanya membalas Deidara dengan mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya tanda mengerti.

"Kau tahu? Hujan seperti ini akan lama redanya, bagaimana jika kuantar?"

"Err.. tidak perlu _senpai_, nanti malah merepotkan _senpai_."tolak Sakura, karena mau bagaimanapun Sakura tidak ingin merepotkan orang lain.

"Ayolah _cherry_, daripada besok kau tidak masuk karena masuk angin lebih baik kau terima tawaranku saja, ya?" Deidara pun memasang wajah memelasnya berharap bisa meluluhkan pertahanan Sakura.

"_Geez_, baiklah. Tapi ini tidak merepotkan _senpai_, 'kan?" Sakura memilih mengiyakan saja, dia tahu kebiasaan _senpai_ ini, mau di tolak berapa kalipun Deidara tidak akan menyerah, pasti ada saja alasan yang dibuatnya dan Sakura sendiri juga tidak keberatan diantar.

"Nah, gitu dong. Ayo!"

.

.

Sakura seharusnya tahu, menerima ajakan Deidara tadi memang bukan hal yang bagus. Lihat saja dia sekarang, Sakura dan Deidara saat ini sedang makan malam di salah satu cafe yang dekat dengan alun-alun Konoha.

Aneh bukan? Sakura yang menerima ajakan Deidara untuk mengantarnya pulang tadi siang masih bisa bersama Deidara sampai malam hari. Sejak tadi, bukannya mengantar Sakura ke _home sweet home_'nya Deidara malahan mengajak Sakura berkeliling Konoha sambilan jalan-jalan. Alasan Deidara sampai saat ini masih sama, yaitu 'Suasana Iwa dengan Konoha jauh berbeda, aku jadi kangen dengan Konoha, lagipula aku sudah agak lupa jalanan di sini makanya aku butuh kau untuk menemaniku, kalau aku tersesat bagaimana?'.

Perempatan pun mulai bermunculan ketika tadi Sakura mendengar alasan bodoh Deidara saat Deidara mengajaknya jalan-jalan. 'Tsk, bilang saja mau cari kesempatan untuk berdua denganku. Tidak mungkin kau melupakan jalanan kota yang sudah kau tinggali selama kurang lebih tiga tahun, kecuali jika kau amnesia.' Batin Sakura mencoba menahan amarah yang meluap-luap.

Deidara pun mengantar Sakura pulang sehabisnya mereka makan malam bersama. Tepatnya pukul tujuh lebih sedikit Sakura sampai di rumahnya. Mobil Deidara pun langsung melesat menjauhi komplek perumahan yang Sakura tinggali.

.

.

Suara riuh kelas XIIB benar-benar mengganggu kelas-kelas lain disekitarnya, tapi apa boleh buat? Mau ditegur sampai mulutmu berbusa pun kelas ini tak akan kapok-kapok. Jam kosong benar-benar membuat murid kelas ini senang, mereka jadi lepas dari jeratan soal-soal ulangan IPS sejarah yang mematikan. Berterima kasihlah pada rapat yang membuat guru pelajaran tersebut harus menunda ulangan.

"Ne, Jidat, kemarin kau kemana sampai bisa pulang malam?" siapa lagi kalau bukan gadis _blonde_ bermata_ aquarime_ yang bertanya seperti itu pada Sakura.

"Kemarin habis jalan-jalan dengan Deidara-senpai. Huh, menyebalkan sekali." Balas Sakura mengerutkan dahi dan memanyunkan bibirnya.

"KAU HABIS APA?!" teriakan menggelegar Ino membuat murid-murid XIIB mengalihkan perhatian mereka ke arah mereka, jujur saja mereka semua terganggu dengan teriakan Ino tadi.

Sakura mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya sambil meminta maaf pada teman-temannya karena sudah mengganggu aktivitas mereka tadi, "Hehe, _gomen ne_, teriakan tadi abaikan saja, OK?"

"_Baka_! Jangan teriak-teriak_ Pig_! Akan kuceritakan padamu."

Sakura pun mulai menceritakan kejadian kemarin pada Ino, sekarang jadilah Ino yang memanyunkan bibirnya. "Huh, coba aku jadi kamu. Pasti menyenangkan bisa kencan dengan cowok-cowok keren. Kau sudah tiga hari berturut-turut kencan dengan mereka, Jidat! Kau pakai pelet apa, sih?"

Bletak.

Alhasil kepala Ino mendapatkan bogem mentah dari Sakura karena tadi Ino ngomong sembarangan, benar-benar ceplas-ceplos mulut Ino.

Hari itu pun berlanjut dengan perdebatan antara _Forehead-girl_ dengan _Ino-pig_, ehm, ralat maksudnya Sakura dengan Ino yang tentu saja hanya memperdebatkan masalah 'kencan' Sakura kemarin, kemarin, dan yang kemarinnya lagi.

Beruntung mereka, tidak ada satu pun murid yang tampak mempedulikan ocehan keduanya, jika ada, gosip tentang Sakura ini pasti akan menyebar luas dengan cepatnya di KHS mau dikalangan murid kelas satu, dua, maupun seangkatan.

**TBC**

**Haahh.. hehe, gomen gomen. Author tidak menepati janji utuk update kilat. Memang benar author tidak sibuk minggu ini, tapi author sama sekali tidak memiliki ide. Nihil. Biasanya author dapat banyak ide jika author sedang sibuk dan kebalikannya jika lenggang.**

**Maklumi keanehan author, yaa...**

**Minna, minta doa'nya untuk UTS, ya. Semoga saja nilai-nilai author di atas KKM, karena kalau dapat nilai jelek author pasti dilarang bermain komputer dan dengan begitu author tidak bisa update next chap. *reader: ceritanya ngancem gitu?* #plakk**

**Author juga ngucapin special thanks untuk reader yang udah nge'review..**

**Special thanks juga untuk para silent reader..**

**Tolong kesediaan para reader untuk review'nya, ne... n_n**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Friendship, Romance,**

**Warning : OOC, typo(s), AU, multichapter, dan yang lainnya..**

**Sumary : Chap. 4/Sakura hanya meminta satu lelaki saja untuk mengisi hidupnya, tapi banyak yang datang membuka hatinya untuk Sakura. Siapakah yang akan dipilihnya? /SasuSaku/SasoSaku/NejiSaku/GaaSaku/DeiSaku/ Special for Shirayuki**

**Which One Will I Choose?**

"Di masa tersebut, banyak hal yang blablabla.. Para ahli mengatakan jika blablabla. Maka itu kita sebagai blablabla, blablabla, dan blablabla.. harus blablabla. Tak lupa blablabla..." Asuma menjelaskan tentang pelajaran sejarah di kelas XIIB pada siang ini. Tangannya cekatan membuat simbol maupun garis-garis tak beraturan yang a.k.a huruf dan gambar menggunan spidol hitam di papan tulis yang tergantung di depan kelas.

Tetapi sepertinya suasana hati murid-murid di kelas XIIB yang mengikuti pelajaran sangat berbanding balik dengan _mood_ Asuma sendiri.

Asuma menjelaskan dari yang penting sampai detil-detilnya yang sama sekali tidak penting dengan.. yah, bisa dibilang bersemangat, sedangkan murid-murid kelas ini sumuanya bertampang bosan dan tidak tertarik atau pun pikirannya sudah nyasar entah kemana. Bahkan sudah ada yang tertidur dan lagi, murid-murid yang terkenal dan dicap anak rajin saja asik dengan dunianya sendiri.

Mungkin jika yang tidak memperhatikan itu anak-anak yang terbilang malas masih bisa dimaklumi, tetapi situasi sekarang ini sudah menyangkut mereka yang terbilang 'alim'.

Sungguh miris bukan nasib kelas ini? Nasib Asuma pun juga tak bisa dibilang baik, Asuma sudah menjelaskan secara jelas, tetapi malah diabaikan. Mungkin Asuma akan membalas murid-muridnya yang sama sekali tidak menghargainya nanti dengan memberikan soal-soal ulangan yang susah.

"Hoaam.. hey, _Pig_, berapa jam lagi kita seperti ini?" sang gadis musim semi yang biasanya mengikuti pelajaran sejarah dengan semangat menggebu-gebu malah bertanya dengan malas pada sahabat pirangnya sampai kapan mereka-murid XIIB terperangkap dalam pelajaran membosankan ini sambil menguap. Ckckck,

Cara duduknya pun sudah seperti orang yang dibuat menunggu selama berjam-jam. Matanya menatap sayu ke arah papan tulis sambil menyalin apa yang Asuma tuliskan tanpa memerhatikan 'ocehan' Asuma. Punggungnya yang biasanya tegak saat mengikuti pelajaran sekarang dibiarkan bersender dikursi.

"Hmm? Seharusnya, sih, sekarang sudah bel." Sejenak Ino melirik jam yang terpasang di atas papan tulis depan kelas tanpa mendongakkan kepalanya dan kemudian membalas pertanyaan Sakura.

Posisi Ino sendiri juga sama dengan Sakura. Matanya menatap malas Asuma, telapak tangan kirinya bersentuhan dengan dagunya sebagai tumpuan, dan badannya condong ke depan. Tapi bedanya, Ino sama sekali tidak menyalin yang ada di papan tulis seperti teman sebangkunya itu.

Posisi murid-murid yang lain pun tak beda jauh dengan keduanya. Ada yang menelungkupkan wajahnya di meja sambil memegang bolpoin seakan-akan menulis padahal sang empunya sudah berada di alam bawah sadar, ada juga yang berpura-pura sedang membaca pelajaran sejarah yang sedang Asuma jelaskan padahal sebenarnya membaca komik, dan tak lupa juga ada yang sibuk mengutak-atik Hand Phone di laci meja.

Seakan seluruh kelas mendengar ucapan Ino tentang bel tadi, murid-murid XIIB langsung mengarahkan pandangan dan perhatiannya pada jam di depan kelas. Kegiatan yang mereka lakukan selama pelajaran sejarah berlangsung pun mereka hentikan sejenak.

Pupil-pupil mereka dengan seksama mengikuti gerakan jarum yang menunjukkan detik. Mereka benar-benar tidak sabar menunggu bel pulang berbunyi, karena pelajaran-sejarah-Asuma-yang-membosankan-ini adalah pelajaran terakhir siang itu di sekolah.

Tik. Tok. Tik. Tok.

Semua mata memandang dengan antusiasme dan harapan yang tinggi. Bahkan ada beberapa murid yang sudah komat-kamit berdoa memohon bel segera berbunyi, ada yang mengeluarkan keringat dingin dari pori-pori kulit, ada juga murid yang tidak bisa diam seolah-olah dirinya akan meledak jika tenaganya-yang-berlebihan-itu tidak disalurkan dengan sebuah aktivitas secepatnya.

Mereka mengharapkan bel berbunyi sebagai pahlawan kesiangan mereka dan menghiraukan Asuma yang berdiri tepat di bawah jam yang mereka perhatikan.

...

...

KRIINNGG..!

Dan bersamaan dengan bunyinya bel yang ditunggu-tunggu teriakan dan sorak-sorai yang berasal dari murid-murid kelas XIIB terdengar kelas sampai kelas lain, Asuma pun menutup telinganya dengan kedua tangannya secara reflek.

Tinjuan ke udara dan lompatan girang murid-murid ini mendominasi suasana yang tadinya hening. Mereka pun cepat-cepat memasukkan barang-barang mereka ke dalam tas secara asal dan langsung berlari keluar seolah-olah jika tidak cepat-cepat mereka akan terkurung di pelajaran membosankan lagi. Asuma yang melihatnya hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah laku anak-anak didiknya.

Sakura dan Ino juga ikut menyusul teman-teman yang lain keluar kelas, tapi saat baru di ambang pintu mereka tepatnya Sakura berhenti dan berbalik arah ke Asuma karena merasa namanya dipanggil.

"Haruno,-" Asuma memberi sinyal pada Sakura untuk mendekat, Sakura yang dipanggil pun berjalan ke arah Asuma, "-tolong kembalikan buku ini di perpustakaan, berikan saja pada penjaga perpustakaan." Kata Asuma sambil menjulurkan sebuah buku sejarah yang dipakainya tadi untuk menjelaskan kepada Sakura.

Sakura pun mengangguk dan mengambil buku tersebut.

"_Pig_, kau pulang duluan saja. Aku mau mengembelikan buku ini di perpustakaan sekalian aku juga mau meminjam beberapa buku."

"Baiklah, nanti aku akan kerumahmu, pastikan kau ada di rumah. _Jaa na_." Ino pun berjalan meninggalkan kelas sambil melambaikan tangannya. Sakura juga langsung bergegas berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan dengan Ino.

Dari pintu kelas mereka, Ino ke kanan, sedangkan Sakura ke kiri.

.

.

Ruang perpustakaan KHS sepulang sekolah terbilang sepi, tetapi mau sesepi apa pun ruangan ini tetap saja masih ada tanda-tanda kehidupan, seperti mereka-mereka yang rajin sedang meminjam atau mengembalikan buku dan beberapa murid yang sedang mengerjakan tugas.

Klek.

Pintu perpustakaan terbuka dan menampakkan sosok seorang gadis berambut buble gum. Gadis yang diketahui bernama Haruno Sakura melangkahkan kakinya di perpustakaan dan berjalan menuju penjaga perpustakaan berada.

"_Simasen, sensei_, saja ingin mengembalikan buku yang Asuma_-sensei_ pinjam tadi." Sakura memberikan buku tersebut kepada penjaga perpustakaan yang bernama Izumo.

"_Hai, arigatou ne_ Haruno-_san_." Sakura pun mengangguk dan pergi menuju rak buku yang bertuliskan IPA. Sekarang tujuan berikutnya adalah meminjam buku Kimia.

Setelah mencari selama kurang lebih lima menit, buku yang Sakura incar pun sudah ada di depan matanya. Yang menjadi masalahnya saat ini adalah bagaimana-cara-mengambil-buku-yang-berada-di-rak-paling-atas-itu.

Tak mau menyerah, Sakura mencoba untuk melompat supaya bisa meraih buku incaranya. '_Huft, memiliki tubuh pendek itu tidak menyenangkan.' Inner_ Sakura menggerutu karena masih belum bisa meraih buku yang ingin dipinjamnya.

Hup.

Buku yang ingin Sakura ambil itu pun saat ini berada di genggaman orang lain, tepatnya seorang pemuda berambut coklat. Pemuda dengan iris _amestys_ itu pun tersenyum tipis namun lembut dan menyodorkan buku yang digenggamnya tepat di depan Sakura.

"_Kore_, lain kali kalau tidak bisa mengambilnya minta tolonglah pada orang lain."

"_Hai, arigatou gozaimasu _Neji-_san, gomen _merepotkan." Sakura mengangguk dan mengambil buku yang disodorkan pemuda tadi yang ternyata bernama Neji.

"Aa. Kau mau pulang?" tanya Neji dengan suara beratnya yang bernada datar.

"_So desu_. Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu."

"_Matte kudasai_,-" Neji dengan cepat meraih tangan Sakura memintanya berhenti sebentar, alhasil Sakura yang tangannya ditarik Neji pun sontak berhenti dengan wajah sedikit memerah, "-aku juga mau pulang, mau bareng? Tadi pagi kulihat kau tidak datang dengan kendaraan, kebetulan aku membawa motor, bagaimana" Neji menawarkan pulang bareng dengan Sakura dan cepat-cepat ia tambahkan kalimatnya supaya Sakura tidak salah mengartikan ajakannya. Yah, namanya juga Hyuga, sebisa mungkin mereka akan menjaga _image_ mereka.

"A-apa tidak merepotkan Neji-_san_? A-aku bisa pulang sen-diri." Sakura pun menjadi tergagap dibuatnya, semburat merah di wajahnya pun masih betah berlama-lama disana.

'_Bagaimana dia bisa tahu aku tidak membawa kendaraan, apa dia memperhatikanku?'inner_ Sakura mulai tidak waras, tapi sebenarnya, sih, kesimpulan Sakura tadi memang benar.

"_Iie_, lagi pula rumah kita searah dan jangan tambahkan sufiks apa pun di belakang namaku, cukup Neji saja." Neji menggeleng pelan dan masih bersikeras mencari alasan yang logis supaya Sakura mau menerima ajakannya.

"Ba-baiklah jika Neji-_san_, err, maksudku Neji memaksa. Aku mau meminjam buku ini dulu." Sakura pun akhirnya bisa mengatasi caranya berbicara yang tiba-tiba tergagap dan memilih mengalah mengiyakan ajakan Neji kemudian melangkah menjauhi tempat mereka berdiri tadi dengan Neji yang mengekorinya.

'_Untung dia tak lupa melepaskan tanganku, bisa tambah merah mukaku tadi.'_Batin lega gadis beriris _emerald _tanpa menoleh kebelakang ke arah pemuda yang mengikutinya.

Seusai Sakura meminjam buku di perpustakaan, Sakura pun diantar Neji pulang dengan motornya yang terparkir manis di parkiran motor siswa KHS.

Kedua insan berbeda gender tadi pun melesat menjauhi sekolah dan menghilang di persimpangan jalan dengan kecepatan motor santai tidak ngebut maupun terlalu lambat.

.

.

**Ino POV**

"_Pig_, kau pulang duluan saja. Aku mau mengembelikan buku ini di perpustakaan sekalian aku juga mau meminjam beberapa buku."

"Baiklah, nanti aku akan kerumahmu, pastikan kau ada di rumah. _Jaa na_." Aku pun berlalu menjauh dari kelasku menuju pintu masuk utama KHS.

Lega rasanya bisa terbebas dari pelajaran membosankan Asuma-_sensei_ tadi. Aku, sih, maunya langsung mengajak Jidatku sayang ke _mall_, biasalah.. ada _dincount _besar-besaran hari ini. Makanya aku ingin langsung mengajaknya, tapi ternyata Asuma-_sensei _menyuruh Sakura untuk mengembalikan buku yang ia pinjam di perpustakaan. Jadinya aku akan pulang dulu untuk ganti baju, lalu ke rumah Jidatku sayang.

Ukh, Asuma-_sensei_ itu memang selalu mengacaukan semuanya. Benar-benar guru itu.

Oh, ya, sekarang ini aku sedang berada di dalam _taxi_ yang akan membawaku ke _home sweet home'ku_. Setelah sampai di depan rumah, _taxi_ pun berhenti dan aku membayar ongkos perjalanan.

Saat sudah berada di luar _taxi_, kulihat kanan dan kiriku, ramai. Ya, pantas, sih, inikan jam makan siang jadi pasti jalanan akan ramai, apalagi rumahku berada di kanannya jalan raya.

Kuabaikan orang-orang yang melintas dan membuka pintu toko bunga milik ibuku. Berbagai macam bau bunga pun langsung menyerbak tercium indra penciumku. Kulihat ibuku sedang melayani pelanggan di temani beberapa pekerja. Sekali lagi kuabaikan mereka semua dan menaiki tangga di ujung ruangan setelah mengucapkan '_tadaima'_.

Langsung saja aku melesat ke kamarku dan mengganti bajuku dengan pakaian santai. Atasan kaos sabrina berwarna kuning rambutku dengan dalaman_tanktop_berwarna biru langit, celana _jeans_ ¼ berwarna biru tua dan sepatu _heels_ oranye 7cm. Kurias wajahku dengan _make up_ tipis dan kuoleskan bibirku dengan _lip gloss(Author: tulisannya salahnya? #plakk)_ natural.

_Yosh_, Yamanaka Ino sudah siap ke _mall _dengan sahabatnya Haruno Sakura.

Kumasukkan barang-barang yang kuperlukan ke dalam _handbag_ putihku dan langsung melesat keluar rumah untuk memanggil _taxi _yang akan mengantarku ke rumah Sakura.

Sesampainya di rumah si _pinky_ itu, kulakukan apa yang harus dilakukan. Membayar _taxi_, keluar dari _taxi_, dan berjalan ke teras rumah _pinky_ itu.

Kanan kiriku terlihat sepi, tidak seperti jalanan rumahku yang ramai. Pagi, siang, sore, malam pun jalanan rumah atau tepatnya perumahan si _pinky_ memang selalu sepi, seperti tidak berpenghuni saja.

Bel pintu sudah kutekan, tapi si jidat lebar itu masih belum membukakan pintu dan menampakkan batang hidungnya. Karena kesal, kutekan terus bel tak bersalah itu sebagai pelampiasan rasa kesalku.

"SAKURAA!"

Meneriakkan namanya, sudah. Menggedor-gedor pintu, sudah. Menekan bel tak bersalah itu berulang kali, sudah juga. Dan setelah kupastikan aku melakukan segala usaha yang harus dilakukan pertama kali saat 'bertamu' sudah, aku pun bisa menyimpulkan jika si _forehead_ itu tidak ada di rumah.

"Cih, dasar dia itu, 'kan aku sudah bilang untuk berada di rumah dan jangan ke mana-mana tadi karena aku mau ke rumahnya. Eh, orangnya malah tidak ada, jangan-jangan dia lagi berkencan dengan cowok-cowok keren, belum puas apa dia?! Dan lagi, kenapa tidak ada tempat yang bisa kududuki di teras ini? Arghh!"

Karena tidak punya pilihan lain, aku pun duduk di lantai teras rumah Sakura dan menyenderkan punggungku di pintu kayu rumahnya sambil menggerutu dengan kedua tangan dilipat di depan dada. Bisa kupastikan jika bibirku ini sudah manyun kesana-kemari.

Brum.. Brum..

Tak beberapa lama kemudian, kudengar suara motor di jalan depan rumah Sakura, aku pun melongo tak percaya dengan mata mendelik melihat pemandangan yang disuguhkan di depanku. Aku pun langsung berdiri dan membersihkan pakaianku yang terkena debu dan membenarkan penampilanku lagi.

Oh, Kami-sama, mengapa ini terjadi?

**End Ino POV**

**Sakura POV**

Wah, tak kusangka jika Neji mengendarai motor tidak ngebut. Tidak seperti Deidara-_senpai _atau Naruto-_nii-san_. Setelah menjauh dari sekolah, Neji mampir ke toko buku sebentar, katanya, sih, mau membeli novel.

Aku tidak ikut masuk bersama Neji ke dalam toko buku, aku menunggunya di luar dekat motor yang tadi kami kendarai. Seusainya Neji pun mengantarku pulang.

"_Arigatou_ Neji, sudah mau mengantarku. _Gomen_ merepotkanmu." Ujarku berterima kasih dan meminta maaf kembali. Aku kan tidak enak dengan Neji.

"Aa, sama-sama. Tidak merepotkan kog." Balasnya disertai senyum tipis.

Akh, merona sudah wajahku ini. Aku hanya menunduk untuk menghindari kontak mata sekaligus menyembunyikan semburat merah di wajah. Tetapi, sepertinya aku tidak berhasil menyembunyikan ronaan menyebalkan ini, kudengar dia terkekeh pelan.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu, sampai ketemu besok disekolah." Lewat ekor mataku, kulihat dia memakai helmnya kembali yang semula ia lepas.

"A-aa, _jaa_." Kataku dengan salah tingkah, akh, memalukan sekali dirimu Sakura!

Dan kembali kudengar dia terkekeh pelan, huft, dia pasti menertawai tingkah konyolku ini. Cih, _baka na_!

Motornya pun melesat dan menghilang di ujung jalan membawa sosoknya. Aku pun membalikkan badanku untuk berjalan menuju rumahku. Baru mau melangkah, aku pun dikejutkan oleh sosok di depanku. Bisa kuduga jika wajahku sudah pucat pasi dan keringat dingin mengucur di dahiku.

"Wah, wah, lihat apa yang kutemukan di sini. Hari pertama dengan Gaara, hari kedua menghabiskan waktu istirahat dengan Sasori-_senpai_, hari ketiga kencan dengan Sasori-_senpa_i, hari keempat kencan dengan Deidara-senpai sampai pulang malam. Dan lihat di hari kelima, pulang dengan Neji, eh?"

Deg.

Mati aku, tertangkap basah pulang dengan Neji oleh Queen of Gossip.

**End Sakura POV**

"Wah, wah, lihat apa yang kutemukan di sini. Hari pertama dengan Gaara, hari kedua menghabiskan waktu istirahat dengan Sasori-_senpai_, hari ketiga kencan dengan Sasori-_senpai_, hari keempat kencan dengan Deidara-_senpai_ sampai pulang malam. Dan lihat di hari kelima, pulang dengan Neji, eh?"

"E-eh, Ino, apa.. yang kau la-kukan disi-ni?" Tanya Sakura dengan tergagap-gagap dengan wajah pucat pasi dan senyum yang dipaksakan.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin mengajakmu ke _mall_, ada _discount_ besar-besaran hari ini, bagaimana" Ino tersenyum manis penuh arti sampai-sampai matanya menyipit. Bisa Sakura akui jika itu merupakan senyuman yang manis, tetapi itu adalah senyuman _evil_ bak _devil_.

'_Kalau sudah begini, aku tidak bisa menolak.' _Sakura pun menghela nafas panjang dan mengiyakan ajakan Ino dengan pasrah.

"Haahh, baiklah, aku mau ganti baju dulu."

Sakura pun berlalu memasuki rumahnya dan Ino masih berdiam diri di tempatnya dengan seringaian terpampang indah di wajah cantiknya dan aura gelap disekitar tubuhnya, tak lupa mata _aquarime_'nya berkilat.

'_Kau akan memberitahuku semuanya Saki, lihat saja nanti. Kalau ada penjelasan yang tertinggal, kupastikan besok satu sekolah akan membicarakanmu tentang _'kencan-kencan'_mu itu."_

.

.

**TBC**

**Gomen gomen, sudah menelantarkan fic ini. Author malas melanjutkan, sih. (#plakk dihajar reader)**

**Okee, author balas reviewnya ne..**

**Hanazono yuri : hehe, ini udah NejiSaku. SasuSaku nya masih ntar keluarnya. Review lagi yaa and thanks for review.. **

**Zefa : Arigatou, ne Zefa. Review lagi yaa..**

**Mako-chan : iya, nih, Sasuke belum masuk. Masih lamaaa... (digebuk Sasu). Hehe, thanks and review please.**

**Special thanks juga untuk silent reader dan para reader yang juga sudah memberi review. :D **

**Okeee... cukup sekian dari Yue. Akhir kata, review please..**

.


End file.
